Une expérience indésirable Ou pas?
by Celebrath
Summary: Lucy, Grey, Natsu et Happy partent en mission afin d'arrêter des scientifiques-voleurs-fous, dans celle-ci, ils leur arrivent quelque chose qui changera leur vie à jamais...
1. Chapter 1

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres pour moi, Lucy Heartfilia et ma guilde, Fairy tail. Les tables, les gens et les coups volaient, comme d'habitude quoi. D'ailleurs grâce à ça... ou à cause de ça, j'étais devenue professionnel pour éviter les tables. Comment ça avait commencé? Encore comme d'habitude, Natsu et Grey ont commencé à se battre, envoyant balader Elfman qui avait voulu leur dire je-ne-sais-quoi sur les hommes, entraînant quelqu'un, et voilà, bagarre général, et j'étais évidemment comme d'habitude, au bar discutant avec Mirajane tout en esquivant tout ce qui arrivait.

-Lucy, tu ne trouves pas que la bagarre de Natsu et Grey est plus violente que d'habitude? Me demanda Mirajane.

Je me retourne pour les regarder. C'est vrai, Mira à raison, on dirait qu'ils sont plus sérieux et énervés que d'habitude.

-Oui ils ont l'air plus sérieux et énervés, mais qui va tous les arrêter cette fois? Erza et le Maître ne sont pas là... Répondis-je.

-Il y aura bien un élément perturbateur comme d'habitude. Proposa-t-elle.

Tiens, Natsu commença à utiliser la magie... Mais ça sent pas bon ça! Si quelqu'un commence à utiliser la magie les autres vont suivre, et toute la guilde va être détruite! Qui va les arrêter? J'esquivai un Elfman volant -depuis quand Elfman vole?-, et il tomba sur Mirajane... Mince...

-Mirajane? Ça va? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Bien-sur... Me répondit-elle juste avant de s'évanouir.

C'est très convainquant... Ils vont bien tous finirent pas s'arrêter un moment ou un autre. Tiens un lutin viens d'entrer dans la guilde... C'est pas un lutin c'est le Maître! Je crois que je vais garder ça pour moi. Je vois le maître grandir, grandir... Ooooh un géant!

-Arrêter bande d'imbécile! Cria le géant... euh le Maître.

Et là comme par magie tout le monde s'arrêta, avec les poings à quelques millimètres des visages, la bouche encore ouverte, le pied encore en l'air. Tout le monde était arrêter... enfin presque tout le monde, Natsu et Grey continuaient à se battre. Pourtant d'habitude, eux aussi ils s'arrêtent.

-Natsu! Grey! Cria le Maître.

Le Maître leurs donna à tout les deux une claques, ce qui venant d'un géant, les envoyas dire bonjour au mur.

-Maintenant rangez-moi tout ça! Ordonna Makarof.

Tout le monde se mit à la tâche, et enfin, au bout d'un moment, tout était **-**à peu près**- **dans l'ordre. Donc, je me remis au bar comme Mirajane avait repris connaissance. Je lisais tranquillement un livre, jusqu'à ce que je sente deux bras m'entourer le cou.

-Lucy, allons faire une mission!

-Natsu! Tu m'a fais peur!

Il retira ses bars de mon cou en même que moi je fermai mon livre et me retourna pour lui faire face et voir son grand sourire. Sourire comme ça, ça doit lui faire mal au bout d'un moment... Bon au moins, il est mignon comme ça. À Cette pensée je rougie.

-Ohé Lucy? Ça va? T'es rouge. Me fit remarquer Natsu.

-Oui, oui. Et qu'elle mission? Je veux bien -étant donné que il faut que je paye mon loyer là-, mais Erza n'est pas là. Répondis-je.

-C'est pas grave on ira tout les deux... ... ... avec Happy.

C'est moi ou il a hésité à rajouter Happy?

**-**Peut**-**être que Erza n'est pas là, mais moi je suis là.

**-**On a pas besoin de toi caleçon-man! Lança Natsu à Grey.

-Qu'est ce que t'a dis l'allumette?

C'est pas possible ils ne peuvent pas s'arrêter deux minutes?

**-**Tout d'abord, Grey, tes vêtements! Et ensuite, évidemment que Grey vient, pourquoi il ne viendrait pas?Dis-je.

Je vis Grey lancer un sourire satisfait à Natsu, et Natsu lui répondre par un regard noir. Ils ont quoi aujourd'hui?

-Sinon, c'est quoi cette mission? Demandais-je.

Natsu me tendis un papier. Je le lus et Grey aussi par-dessus mon épaule. Arrêter une bande de voleurs, où leur repère est dans une forêt à cinq heures de train **-**pauvre Natsu**-**, et tout ça pour...

-Waw! M'exclamais-je avec Grey.

Tout ça pour juste une bande de voleurs? Ces voleurs doivent être simplement horriblement forts! Mais avec ça je pourrais payer mon loyer tranquille, de plus, il y aura Grey et Natsu! C'est juste mettre K.O quelques voleurs, et juste ça pour...

-600 000 joyaux... Dit la voie de Grey.

On pourrait arrêter de m'interrompre dans mes pensées?

-Où t'a trouvé ça Natsu? Demandais-je.

-Bah, sur le tableau des missions... t'es bizarre Lucy... Répondis Natsu

-Aye! Ajouta, devinez qui? Happy!

-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est, comment ce fait-il que tu ais une mission aussi bien payer et qui à l'air assez facile avant tout le monde?

-Bah elle vient d'être déposée.

-Ok, on se retrouve dans deux heures à la gare? Proposais-je.

-D'accord. Répondirent Natsu et Grey en même temps que Happy répondait par son « Aye! » habituel.

Après ces quelques mots, je me dirigeais vers mon chez moi. Une fois à destination je préparai mes affaires, grignotai un truc, et enfin partis vers la gare. Yeah! Je suis pile à l'heure! Mais je suis quand même la dernière... Natsu et Grey ne m'ont pas encore remarqué, trop occupé à se lancer des insultes. Enfin je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils disent mais ça n'a pas l'air très gentil. Tiens, le train arrive, je vais les prévenir en plus de leur faire savoir que je suis là.

-Ohé! Natsu, Grey, le train est arrivé.

À ces mots, ils s'arrêtèrent et Natsu devint vert. J'allais maintenant les rejoindre.

-Dis Lucy... Et si on y allait à pieds? Me demanda Natsu.

-Il y à déjà cinq heures de train, tu crois vraiment qu'on va y aller à pieds, l'allumette?

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit caleçon-man?

Grey prit son air étonné et se rhabilla. Et voilà c'est repartit... Tiens il est où Happy? Je baissais la tête, et vis Happy juste à côté de moi en train de regarder les deux imbéciles.

-Arrêtez, sinon on va rater le train avec vos idioties. Dis-je en soupirant.

Et enfin, quelques instants plus tard, nous étions dans le train, bien que faire rentrer Natsu avait été assez difficile, avec Erza ça aurait été plus facile... Donc, Grey est en face de moi, Natsu à côté car : il ne veut pas « être contaminé par Grey et devenir un caleçon-man », et Happy est sur mes genoux. N'oublions pas que Natsu souffre toujours du mal des transports, donc il est encore tout vert.

-Natsu, tu devrais te reposer sur les cuisses de Lucy, non? Quand il y à Erza, Erza t'assomme et tu dors sur ses cuisses d'habitude... Proposa Happy.

-Non, si tu veux te reposer sur les cuisses de quelqu'un, repose toi sur celles de Grey! Dis-je.

-Non! Me contredis Grey pendant que Natsu se retenait encore plus de vomir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me mis à soupirer. Natsu s'était endormis la tête sur mes jambes, et Happy était maintenant lui aussi endormis à côté de Grey, pendant que ce dernier lançait des regards noirs à Natsu.

Enfin les cinq heures de train étaient passées, Natsu s'était levé en criant l'habituel « Je suis gonflé à bloc! », pendant que Grey et moi nous levions normalement.

Nous voilà maintenant devant la villa de celui qui à proposer cette mission. Nous passâmes le portail après qu'une servante nous ait accueillit. La servante qui nous avait accueillit nous laissa maintenant avec notre « client ». Il s'appelait Edward Raschk, il était blond avec une petite moustache, des yeux verts, de taille moyenne et mince. En fait, tout à fait banal.

-Bonsoir, et merci d'avoir accepté cette mission. Nous dit monsieur Raschk.

-De rien! Lança Natsu.

Il est pas possible ce mec...

Après, Edward Raschk nous donna toute les informations sur les voleurs. On sait maintenant que ce sont des genres de scientifiques auquel il manquerait un grain, qui volent quelques trucs chez les gens pour en faire on ne sait quoi. Mais le truc c'est qu'ils sont trop pour la police, et en plus ce sont des mages. Leur repère est à une demi-heure de marche à l'Est de la ville. Il faut maintenant tous les mettre K.O pour que la police puisse les coffrer tranquille, car ils commencent à tuer après avoir fait quelques « expériences » sur des gens. Super! En plus Natsu et Grey on décidé que l'on doit y aller maintenant alors qu'il est déjà 20 heures! Donc on est maintenant devant leur repère qui n'est autre qu'une grotte puant le moisit. Ouinnn, pourquoi leur repère n'est pas un magnifique palace entretenu quotidiennement? Franchement, ils n'ont aucun goûts! À peine entré que Natsu se met à tout défoncé suivit de Grey. Je soupira à cette vue, et finit par invoquer Taurus, qui fit son apparition en même temps que de dire une petite phrase perverse. Taurus se mit lui aussi à tout détruire. Je jeta vite fait un regard en direction de Grey et Natsu, et je vis un lumière jaune, foncé sur Natsu et ce dernier s'effondrer, puis cette lumière se lança sur Grey et il s'évanouit aussi.

-Natsu! Grey! Criais-je.

Mais comme je m'y attendais, une lumière jaune alla vers moi, je tenta de l'éviter, mais elle me toucha quand même. Tout à coup j'avais l'impression d'être si lourde que mes jambes arrêtèrent de me soutenir, et je tombai. Je luttais pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Je vis Taurus s'effacer pour retourner dans le monde des esprits. Natsu, Grey? Vous n'êtes pas... Je vis le torse de Grey se soulever et redescendre de même pour Natsu. À ce moment là j'arrêtai de lutter et laissa mes yeux se fermer...

C'est bizarre... Je sens quelque chose du côté gauche et droit de ma tête, ainsi que sur mon ventre, et aussi sur ma poitrine... C'est quoi? J'ouvris doucement les yeux, je vis Natsu sur ma droite avec un bras poser sur ma poitrine et sa tête contre la mienne, et sur ma gauche Grey avec un bras poser sur mon ventre et aussi sa tête contre la mienne... ... Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent à moitié affalés sur moi? Je leurs mis à tout les deux un poing qui les fient voler contre le mur. J'entendis deux « Aïe! », et je regarda Grey, en le regardant, je rougit et décida de plutôt tourner la tête vers l'opposé... Mais malheureusement je vis Natsu, et dans le même état que Grey, encore pour Grey... mais Natsu! Donc je décida de regarder devant moi tout en réajustant la couverture -qui était sur moi- au dessus de mes épaules.

-Lucy! Grey nous as contaminé! C'est comme je l'avais dit! On est devenu des caleçon-man! S'exclama Natsu.

-Je ne penses pas que quelques chose comme ça soit contagieux! De plus, on ne pourrait même pas être appelé caleçon-man ou girl. Répliquais-je.

-Je ne suis pas un caleçon-man! Dit Grey qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Évidemment, et aucun de nous d'ailleurs, vu qu'on en a même pas un de caleçon. Dis-je.

À ces mots, nous nous tûmes.

-Grey!

**-**Oui? Me répondit**-**il.

-Trouve des vêtements, ou mieux les nôtres, dans cette salle s'il te plais. Ordonnais-je mais poliment.

-Ok. Accepta-t-il.

Je me mis à observer la pièce tout en zappant Natsu -bizarrement calme- qui était debout contre un mur pas le moins du monde gêné par sa tenue. Donc on est en ce moment dans un pièce assez grande, sans fenêtre et avec une porte en face de moi. Elle est meublé seulement d'une armoire et d'une table blanche métallique, il y a aussi un futon avec trois places, -mais on ne peux pas le compter comme un meuble, non?- et je monopolise la couverture pour cacher mon corps nu. La salle est toute blanche ce qui fait un peu mal aux yeux car la lumière **-**il y en a une au moins**-** est forte.

-J'ai trouvé nos vêtements! En même temps c'était pas bien compliqué, ils sont dans l'armoire. Je vous les passe. Dit Grey.

Après ces quelques mots, mes vêtements apparurent devant moi comme par magie, bon, en fait Grey les avait lancés devant moi. Je m'habilla sous la couverture du futon, pendant que Grey et Natsu s'habillèrent sans vraiment se cacher, ils sont sans gêne ou quoi? Bon encore Grey, il a l'habitude, mais Natsu? Je fus bien évidemment la dernière habillé, de plus, quand Natsu et Grey avaient finit de s'habiller, ils ne firent que me fixer pendant que je m'habillait! C'était trop gênant!

-Où est Happy? Demanda Natsu.

-Aucune idée. Répondis-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait à poil? Demanda Grey.

-Arrêtez de poser des questions, on était tous en train de dormir! Et je préfère pas savoir pourquoi on était à poil... Répondis-je une fois de plus.

-J'étais en train de me battre, et après Lucy m'a réveillé avec un poing... Je me rappelle que de ça! S'exclama Natsu.

-Moi pareil. Ajouta Grey.

-Pendant que vous vous bâtiez, une lumière jaune vous a foncé dessus, et vous vous êtes endormis, suivit de moi quelques secondes plus tard. Dis-je.

-C'est pas très glorieux cette histoire... Lança Grey.

-Faut finir la mission. Fit Natsu.

Grey et moi acquiescèrent, et quelques instant plus tard, nous étions sortis de cette salle et finissions le boulot que nous avions commencer avant de sombrer dans le sommeil tout en oubliant ce qui venait de se passer. On a dormis toute la nuit tiens, c'est le matin dehors... À peine venions nous de sortir de la grotte que Happy se jeta sur Natsu.

-Happy! T'étais où? Demanda Natsu tout en caressant la tête du chat bleu en larme.

-J'étais dans le repère, on se battait, et je me suis réveillé il y a quelques minutes au même endroit mais vide... Comment j'ai pu m'endormir? Quand je me suis réveillé, vous n'étiez plus là, je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié! Alors je suis partis, mais j'ai entendu du bruit alors je me suis retourné, et je vous ai vu sortir du repère, puis vous connaissez la suite... Répondit Happy.

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes puis Grey et moi nous mîmes à rire nerveusement.

**-**Hahaha! Happy comment t'as pu t'endormir ici? Demanda Grey.

-Haha... Oui, en plus on t'as pas oublié, on était juste en train de fouiller s'il n'y avait personne ailleurs.

J'espère que Natsu a compris que l'on ne veux pas en parler. J'imagine : « Ah bon, c'est drôle, nous aussi on s'était endormis, mais le truc c'est qu'on nous as bouger, on s'est retrouvé à poil dans un futon! », forcément si on dit ça, ça va faire le tour de la quilde, et c'est pas le genre de truc que l'on veux raconter.

**-**Mais qu'est ce que vous raconter? On...

Et Natsu fut arrêter par un deux poings, un de Grey et l'autre de moi.

**-** Et si on allait voir monsieur Raschk, Lucy? Me Proposa Grey.

-Excellente idée Grey!

Après ces quelques mots nous partîmes direction la villa de notre cher Edward, traînant Natsu derrière nous sous le regard interrogateur de Happy. Une fois avoir dit que le repère ainsi que leurs occupant était totalement K.O, nous empochions la récompense -que nous séparons en 200 000 joyaux chacun, étant donné que Happy ne compte pas vraiment-, et nous prenions le train. Nos position étaient les même qu'à l'allée. Natsu dormait toujours sur mes cuisses, et Happy dormait toujours à côté de Grey. C'est quand même fort, un chat ça dort vraiment tout le temps... On vient de se réveiller il y à un peu plus d'une heure!

-Lucy... Tu penses qu'ils ont fait quoi pendant que l'on dormait? Me demanda Grey.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes et finis par lâcher.

-Bah, ce sont des « scientifiques » complètement tarés, ils ont sûrement fait des expériences...

À mes mots, Grey souleva précipitamment son t-shirt pour regarder son ventre.

-Grey... Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je vérifie si je n'ai pas des cicatrices...

-Pourquoi?...

-Ils nous ont peut-être ouvert pour voir ce qu'il y avait, et ils nous ont peut-être injecté des trucs bizarre!

-Grey, je crois tu as trop d'imagination...

-Ils sont fous, non?

Je me mit tout à coup à observer moi aussi le ventre de Grey, aucune cicatrices. Je soupire de soulagement en même temps que Grey.

On est presque arrivé, Natsu et Happy dorment toujours et Grey est torse-nu, juste après avoir soulever son t-shirt pour vérifier si il avait des cicatrices, au lieu de le rabaisser, il l'a enlever... Tiens on vient d'arriver, et le train vient de s'arrêter.

-Woooooh! Je suis gonflé à bloc!

La masse qui était sur mes cuisses vient de disparaître, et Natsu vient de se lever, non, de sauter, en criant.

-Faudrait penser à changer de refrain Natsu... Fis-je remarquer.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la guilde et en passant nous déposâmes nos affaires chez nous. Une fois arrivé dans la guilde, nous saluâmes tout le monde.

-Bon on va faire notre rapport au maître? Proposa Natsu.

À ces mots, je lançais un regard stressé à Grey, qui me le rendis bien. Grey et moi nous éloignâmes un petit moment sous le regard interrogatif de Natsu.

-On lui dit aussi _ça_? Me chuchota Grey.

-Je sais pas trop, mais c'est le maître on est bien obligé... Répondis-je en chuchotant.

-Oui mais il faut dire à Natsu de ne pas le crier sur les toits...

-Oui, on fera le rapport au maître seulement tout les deux, ça évitera que Happy le sache et qu'il le dise.

Après ça, nous rejoignîmes Natsu, qui était quelques peu perplexe.

-Oui on va faire le rapport, mais seulement Grey et moi. Commençais-je. Et Natsu, disons que le fait qu'on ce soit endormis puis réveiller nu est un secret entre Grey, toi et moi, ok? Finis-je en chuchotant à Natsu.

-Pourquoi? Me demanda Natsu en chuchotant.

-Parce qu'on a pas envie que ça ce sache. Répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Sur ce on y va. Lança Grey en me prenant la main pour me tirer.

Une fois arrivé devant le bureau du maître, Grey me lâcha la main. Il ouvra la porte puis entra, suivit de moi. Nous fîmes notre rapports au maître sans oublier la partie « on s'est endormie et retrouver nu ».

**-**Maître, pouvez-vous évitez de raconter... « l'épisode dodo » s'il vous plais? Demandais-je.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais raconter, et si vous y tenez, cela restera entre vous et moi, et aussi je me demande bien ce qu'ils vous ont fait... Me répondit-il.

Et après ça, nous sommes partis. Alors que nous descendions les escaliers **-**étant donné que le bureau du maître est au premier étage- j'entendis une voix nous interpeller.

-Lucy! Grey! Cria Erza pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

J'échangeai encore un regard inquiet avec Grey. J'espère que Natsu n'a rien dit à Erza... Nous descendîmes l'escalier et nous la rejoignîmes.

**-**Alors cette mission? Nous demanda Erza.

Rester naturelle... Rester naturelle... Je jeta un coup d'oeil à Grey, super... il est pas naturel du tout!

-Oh... euh... La mission?... Tu sais... rien de spécial. Répondis-je dans un sourire stressé.

-Ah? Vous avez pourtant pris la mission à 600 000 joyaux non? Il fallait arrêter une bande de voleurs-scientifiques-fous, je pensais qu'il ce serait passer quelque chose d'intéressant et que vous auriez été victimes d'expériences très bizarres... Exposa Erza.

Je regarda Grey tout en pensant « Grey! Aide-moi! », et je le vis qui regardait les gens de la guilde... Espèce de lâcheur!

-Non, non! Comment ils auraient pu pratiquer des expériences sur nous? Ils n'en auraient pas eu le temps!

-Mais vous n'avez pas passer la nuit là-bas?

-Si, mais... Tiens et toi Erza, tu as pu parler à Gerard?

Je vis Erza se raidir, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-...Oui... Bon à plus tard.

Et sur ces mots Erza partit.

-Erza a raison... on a pratiqué des expériences bizarres... Tu te souviens sur un des scientifiques que l'on a combattu, il y en avait un avec une tentacule sur la tête... Demain on va se réveiller avec des tentacules... Dit Grey.

-Grey... Quand t'es inquiet tu te déshabilles toujours? Demandais-je.

-Aaah! Cria-t-il avant de se rhabiller.

Et la semaine passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme d'hab'.

Il faisait maintenant nuit, je rentrais chez moi, en marchant sur le petit muret à côté du canal, mais soudain j'entendis un bruit qui me fit sursauter, donc je trébuchai. Je me préparais mentalement à l'eau froide dans laquelle j'allais tombé, mais, rien ne vint.

-C'est fini? Demandais-je sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-On dirait. Me répondis une voix que je connaissais bien.

Une touffe de cheveux roses... Ah! Mais c'est Natsu! Qu'est ce qu'il fait là?... Et qu'est ce que ses main fichent là? Ses mains tenaient actuellement mes hanches, m'empêchant ainsi de tomber, et vu que si il me lâchait je tombais, il décida de me prendre carrément dans ses bras, ce qui eu pour effet de me faire rougir, mais vu que j'étais plutôt coller contre son torse **-**étant plus petite que lui**-**, il ne le vit pas. Mais je ne considère pas Natsu comme « ça », pour moi, il est comme un frère! Rien de plus! Il finit par me lâcher, et me fit un grand sourire dont il a le secret.

**-**Merci. Le remerciais**-**je.

-C'est un plaisir. Et à la base c'est moi qui t'as fait sursauter. Me répondit-il.

-En fait, qu'est ce que tu faits là? Et d'habitude quand tu es là, Happy est là lui aussi, il est où? Questionnais-je.

-Happy tente désespérément d'offrir un poisson à Sharuru, donc il est avec elle. Et moi je viens squatter chez toi.

À sa dernière phrase je le frappa au niveau de la tête.

-Vous allez arrêter de tous squatter chez moi?

-Aïeuh. Lucy t'es méchante, et non on va pas arrêter. Dit-il en se frottant la tête au niveau où je l'ai frappé.

Je soupira.

-Quoi que je dise tu viendra quand même, c'est ça?

-Oui!

-Alors maintenant tu vas me dire comment vous faites tous pour rentrer chez moi alors que les portes et fenêtres sont toutes fermer à clef!

-Non, c'est un secret.

On marchait maintenant tout les deux en direction de chez moi.

-Pourquoi vous venez tous squatter chez moi en plus?

-Bah, parce que Erza est au dortoir des filles, donc les mecs n'ont pas le droit de venir. Grey... c'est Grey. Pas chez moi.

-Donc chez moi c'est le seul endroit disponible...

-Et parce qu'on se sent bien chez toi. Me garantit-il dans un sourire.

Je le regarda quelques secondes en même temps de marcher, et finit par lui rendre son sourire. Tiens on est arrivé. J'ouvris la porte à l'aide d'une de mes nombreuses clefs. Nous passâmes la soirée à parler de ce que les scientifiques nous aurait pu faire. Nous eûmes plein d'idées, toutes plus farfelus les une que les autres, du coup on avait bien rigolé, mais nous étions bien loin de la vérité... Au bout d'un moment je laissa Natsu dormir ici -il avait vraiment beaucoup insisté-, mais il devait dormir sur le canapé. Après avoir été sûre que Natsu ne viendrait pas, je me mis en pyjama et me glissa sous la couette de mon lit, et enfin, au bout d'un moment, je finis par m'endormir.

J'ouvris précipitamment les yeux, regarda l'heure vite fait, il est deux heure vingt-trois du matin, donc ça fait à peu près deux heures que je me suis endormis. Je me leva rapidement et couru jusqu'au toilette. J'ai envie de vomir! Une fois devant les toilettes, je vomis, et pas qu'un peu! Je tira la chasse d'eau et nettoya vite fait avant d'aller me brosser les dents. Alors que j'allais retourner dans mon lit, j'entendis une petite voix.

-Lucy?...

Je vis une bosse sous ma couette et un touffe de cheveux roses dépasser, et aussi des yeux encore mal réveillé me fixer.

-Natsu? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon lit? Demandais-je avant de bailler.

En me voyant, Natsu bailla lui aussi, c'est contagieux ces trucs là.

-Je dors. Me répondit-il.

Étant trop fatigué pour le faire bouger -et aillant la flemme-, je me coucha avec lui dans _mon_ lit.

-Tu faisais quoi? Me demanda-t-il d'un voix endormie et inquiète.

-...Vomissais... Répondis-je.

-Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé à la dernière mission?

-'Sais pas... Dodo.

-... Bonne idée...

Et après ça je m'endormis.

Tiens, j'ai chaud... Et cette odeur, je la connais... C'est agréable, mais chaud, un peu trop chaud... J'ouvris doucement les yeux, et vit un torse... Depuis quand il y a un torse dans mon lit? Ah non, depuis quand il y a quelqu'un d'autres que moi dans mon lit? Ah oui c'est vrai! Cette nuit Natsu est venue squatter mon lit... Il est à combien de degré son corps? En tout cas, je sais maintenant à qui sont ces bras qui m'enlacent... ... ... ! Et voilà, Natsu venait de recevoir un poing dans la tête.

-Aïeuh! Lucy, pourquoi tu m'as frappé? Demanda Natsu sans me lâcher.

-Parce que t'es dans mon lit alors que tu devrais être sur le canapé. Répondis-je en tentant désespérément de m'échapper de ses bras trop fort pour moi.

-A deux heures du matin t'avais été plus cool là-dessus!

-A deux heures du matin, j'étais à moitié endormie, et maintenant on est plus deux heures du matin mais huit heures du matin! Dis-je en tentant toujours de m'échapper.

-...

-Et tu vas me lâcher?

-Ah oui, oups. Dit-il dans un sourire et en me lâchant enfin.

Je me levais enfin du lit, tandis que Natsu se mettait en position assise au bord du lit. J'aurais dû le savoir qu'il allait quand même venir dans mon lit, même si je lui interdisais, après tout, il l'a déjà fait plusieurs fois. Je regardai Natsu, il semblait... pensif... C'est rare venant de lui! Tellement rare que je ne vais pas le déranger.

-Lucy...

-Oui? Lui répondis-je.

-Tu penses pas qu'on devrais le dire à Grey que tu as vomis cette nuit?

-Humm... Peut-être... C'est vrai que si il nous arrive des trucs inhabituels, il faudrait nous le dire, entre nous. Mais peut-être que je suis simplement tombée malade, peut-être qu'en fin de compte ils nous ont rien fait. Bien que ça m'étonnerais.

-Ouai...

-Bon, il est huit heures du matin, Grey ira sûrement à la guilde, et si on bougeait un peu de ma chambre, et de mon lit?

À cette phrase Natsu me regarda avec un sourire bizarre, puis se leva en souriant normalement. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit? Après ça, je pris une douche et en sortis habiller, puis j'ordonnai à Natsu d'en prendre une -ce qu'il finit par faire après quelques plaintes-, et on grignota un truc vite fait. En fin de compte, une heure après nous être levé, nous étions à la guilde. On salua vite fait tout le monde, puis on chercha Grey du regard, une fois ce dernier trouver, on le rejoignait.

**-**Grey on a à te parler... seulement entre toi, Natsu et moi. Dis**-**je en jetant un regard à Jubia qui m'en lançait des noirs.

Grey nous suivi pour aller dans un endroit sans oreilles indiscrètes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Quelqu'un a un tentacule? Demanda Grey inquiet.

-Non, personne n'a de tentacules, arrête ton délire là-dessus. Natsu et moi on se disait juste que si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose d'inhabituel, il fallait qu'on se le dise. Dis-je.

-Excellente idée, et donc qu'est ce qu'il est arrivé d'inhabituel, et à qui? Questionna-t-il.

-Lucy s'est réveillée d'un coup à deux heures du matin pour aller vomir. Elle m'aurais presque fait peur. Éclaira Natsu.

-Je t'aurais pas fait peur si t'étais rester sur le canapé. Dis-je.

-... Natsu... Qu'est ce que tu faisais chez Lucy à deux heures du matin? Et apparemment t'étais pas sur le canapé! T'étais où? S'énerva Grey.

C'est quoi ce changement de sujet? Et qu'est ce qu'il a à s'énerver comme ça?

-Moi? Je dormais dans son lit, et elle, elle dormait paisiblement dans mes bras. Répondis Natsu avec un grand sourire satisfait.

-Et tout ça sans mon consentement! M'énervais-je à mon tour, en mettant un poing sur la tête de Natsu.

Je vis Grey frappé Natsu. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se battre ses deux là?

-Grey enfoiré! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé? Lança Natsu.

-Ça me démangeais, et qui c'est l'enfoiré, tête à flamme? Enfin plus important, Lucy est peut-être malade ou autre chose... Dit Grey.

Oh, il s'est calmé.

-Je préférerais que ce soit rien ou juste être malade... Fis-je.

-Prépare-toi quand même au pire... T'imagine si c'est ça?... Me demanda Grey.

-Je préfère ne même pas y penser... Ce serait tout simplement horrible... atroce... Répondis-je tristement.

-Oui, mais il faut quand même vérifier tu sais. Ajouta Grey.

J'acquiesçai doucement et tristement de la tête. Je vis Natsu nous regarder bizarrement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il faut vérifier? C'est quoi le pire? Questionna Natsu inquiet.

-Bah... Si Lucy est enceinte... Répondit Grey.

-Ah... Mais si elle est enceinte c'est pas soit de toi soit de moi?

-Pourquoi? Demandais-je avec Grey.

-Bah, parce que sinon, ils nous auraient laissé avec Happy. Enfin je pense que c'est ça. Et sinon on ce serait trouvé habillé Grey et moi. Si ils n'ont pas pris Happy c'est qu'il était sans intérêt pour leurs « expériences » où je ne sais quoi, non? Proposa Natsu.

-Natsu... C'est pas bête ce que tu dis! Dis-je.

-Pour une fois. Ajouta Grey.

-Aye! S'incrusta Happy.

Oh non! Happy! Il est là depuis combien de temps?

-Happy! T'es là depuis quand? Se précipita Grey.

-Depuis ...riences où je ne sais quoi, non? Répondit-il en imitant la voix de Natsu.

Je soupira de soulagement avec Grey et Natsu.

-D'ailleurs, Natsu t'étais où cette nuit? Demanda Happy.

-Chez Lucy. Comment ça s'est passé avec Sharuru?

-Elle n'a pas voulu de mon poisson...

Après cette phrase, Natsu se mit à tenter de réconforter Happy.

-Bon Lucy, on va voir avec Wendy si t'es malade? Me proposa Grey.

-Oui... Acceptais-je tristement en pensant à ce qu'il y a en fait de plus grande chance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grey et moi étions devant Wendy.

-Salut Wendy, désolé de venir pour te dire ça, mais j'ai un service à te demander. Commençais-je.

-Bonjour Lucy-san, Grey-san, qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu es blessée, malade? Me répondis Wendy.

-Je crois que je suis malade. Tu peux me soigner, mais à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Dis-je.

-D'accord.

Un peu plus tard, Wendy, Grey et moi étions à l'infirmerie de la guilde. Je me couchai sur le lit et Wendy mit sa main au-dessus de mon ventre et activa sa magie qu'elle arrêta presque aussitôt. Elle semblait surprise, elle jeta un regard à Grey, qui lui semblait inquiet. C'est moi où il est beaucoup inquiet depuis que l'on est rentré de cette mission?

-Lucy-san... Tu n'es pas malade... Commença Wendy.

Je vis Grey s'approcher un peu de moi, car jusque là il était resté à côté de la porte. Je sentis mes yeux me picoter, et des larmes menacer de s'y échapper.

-Lucy-san... tu es... enceinte...


	2. Chapter 2

-Lucy-san... tu es... enceinte... et... il y a une sorte un champ de force qui protège le bébé... M'informa Wendy.

Les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux, coulèrent, tandis que Grey courra vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

-Wendy tu pourras le garder pour toi pour l'instant s'il te plais? Demanda Grey.

-Oui bien-sûr...

Après cette phrase, Wendy partit, me laissant seule en larme avec Grey qui tentais de me consoler.

-...Lucy... Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider... Je te le promet, je ne te laisserais pas seule! Me promit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Bien que ces paroles furent simples, quelque part, ça me réconfortais un peu...

-Merci Grey... Dis-je en l'enlaçant et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

La plupart des gens savent que pour réveiller un héros dans une histoire, il faut un élément perturbateur, comme le chant des oiseaux à la fenêtre, une bonne baffe, la douce lumière du soleil levant, ou encore un réveil -qui je pense est l'objet le plus battu au monde-. Pour moi c'est pareil, il y a un élément perturbateur, et cet élément n'est autre qu'une douce caresse sur mes cheveux -au moins c'est un réveil agréable-. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, et vis Grey pensif, me regardant. En se rendant compte de son geste -sur mes cheveux-, il retira rapidement sa main le rose aux joues. C'est dommage, c'était agréable, j'aurais dû faire semblant de dormir... il y a un silence, personne ne sait quoi dire... Tiens ça fait combien de temps que je dors? Pourquoi je me suis endormie aussi... Ah oui... Je... J'ai pleuré... Pleurer ça fatigue, en plus que je me suis couché à minuit pour me réveiller à deux heures du mat' puis huit heures... Je serra les mains. C'est quoi le truc dans ma main gauche? Je lève ma main gauche, et vis la main gauche de Grey se lever elle aussi... On regarda nos deux mains enlacer un moment avant de se rendre compte... bah, qu'elles étaient enlacées, donc on les retira précipitamment le rouge aux joues. L'atmosphère devient pesante avec ce silence...

-Grey? Commençais-je.

-Hm? Me répondit-il.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je dors?

-Je sais pas trop... une demi-heure? Non... Un peu plus d'une heure? Peut-être... J'ai pas vraiment regardé l'heure.

-Ah... Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es là?

-Depuis le début.

-Depuis le début?

-Depuis le début.

-Pourquoi?

-Je pouvais pas m'enfuir. Commença-t-il en montrant sa main gauche, ce qui me fit légèrement rougir. Pas que je voulais m'enfuir aussi! Et surtout parce que... je t'ai...m... ... promis... Je ne te laisserais pas seule... Ajouta-t-il hésitant sur ses propres paroles et rougissant.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Grey aussi hésitant et rougissant, c'est bizarre à voir, mais pas désagréable.

-Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça? Me demanda-t-il.

-Pour rien. J'ai pas le droit?

Je n'obtins pas de réponse.

-On devrai peut-être sortir. Les gens vont se faire des idées. Proposais-je en pensant à Mirajane et Erza.

-Ok.

On se leva, puis dirigea vers la porte.

-Ah en fait, la tête à flamme est passée, mais dès qu'il m'a vu, il est repartit. M'informa Grey.

Pourquoi est-il partit dès qu'il a vu Grey? Je sais que c'est pas le grand amour entre eux... mais quand même! Je ne penses pas que Grey en sait plus, sinon il me l'aurait dit. Nous finissons par sortir de cette pièce qui m'a sembler interminable l'espace d'un instant, mais elle est pas bien grande, au contraire, c'est juste vu que Grey m'a parler, par politesse il s'est arrêter et retourné vers moi, aussi, on s'est levé plutôt lentement, donc... Enfin pas besoin d'en faire tout en plat. À peu près une minute après avoir quitter le lit de l'infirmerie, nous voilà en bas des escaliers de la guilde, regardant les tables et les gens en train de... faire une bagarre général! Mais comme c'est original! C'est pas possible ils ne peuvent pas vivre sans? Tiens Erza mange un gâteau à la fraise, original, Elfman vient de renverser le mettant par terre sans vraiment le faire exprès, original, Erza s'énerve, fait peur à tout le monde, et ces derniers finissent par arrêter la bagarre, original encore une fois! Toujours le même quotidien... Mais je sens que mon quotidien va bientôt -ou plutôt dans neuf mois- assez changer... Je soupire en même temps que Grey juste à côté de moi. Bizarre. Et si je me suicidais? Tout serait beaucoup plus simple...

_« ...Lucy... Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider... Je te le promet, je ne te laisserais pas seule! »_

Grey... Comment j'ai pu penser à me suicider aussi... aussi... simplement, comme si c'était la chose la plus normal du monde? De toute façon j'aurais trop peur pour le faire... En plus il y a des gens qui seraient tristes... Et... Grey m'a promis qu'il ne me laisserais pas seule et qu'il m'aiderais! Je penses qu'il a dit ça sur un coup de tête mais bon... Sans même que je m'en rende compte, je m'étais tournée vers Grey et le regardait tendrement et en souriant. Sûrement parce qu'il a sentit mon regard sur lui, il se tourna vers moi à son tour. Je vis quelques légères rougeurs apparaître sur ses joues après avoir été une demi-seconde étonné, après, ses rougeurs disparurent et il me sourit tendrement lui aussi. Après quelques secondes, on avait arrêté de ce sourire et on se regardait fixement dans les yeux. Là, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, on était tout les deux rentrés dans une sorte de transe, Il s'était baissé vers moi tandis que moi je levais la tête vers lui, -il est trop grand-, nos visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se rapprochaient dangereusement, quand il y eu l'élément perturbateur de cette scène qui aurait finit je ne sais comment. Mais là, cette scène avait plutôt finit de manière à ce que Grey se prenne l'escalier dans la tête, étant donné que Natsu venait de le frapper, ce qui l'avait envoyé dans cet escalier. Devrais-je remercier Natsu pour m'avoir éviter de savoir la fin de cet scène? Ou devrais-je l'engueuler? Je ne sais pas. Alors je ne vais rien dire, comme je l'avais prévu au début. Grey et Natsu commençaient déjà à s'engueuler... Quoique, c'est compréhensible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais l'allumette? S'énerva Grey en se relevant.

-Et toi enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Répondit Natsu, lui déjà énervé.

-Moi? C'est très simple je!... Je... Je? Hésita Grey.

Après ça je partis en direction du bar, m'asseyais sur un tabouret commanda un verre d'un boisson non-alcoolisée à Mirajane. Je suis sûre que Mirajane et Erza ont un sixième sens,

-Alors Lucy, il s'est passé quoi là avec Grey? Me demanda Mirajane en me regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui dit nous, on est curieuse. Ajouta Erza avec le même regard que Mirajane.

Haha! Vraiment vous êtes curieuses? J'avais jamais remarqué! Sinon, c'est incroyable, il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, Mirajane est toujours la première à le savoir, et quand ça à un rapport avec moi, Natsu ou Grey, Erza le sait aussi très vite... Mais bizarrement, à ces questions je me mis à m'empourprer et à bégayer.

-A... Avec Grey? Ri... Rien du tout! Que... Que voulez vous... qu'... qu'il se passe, haha!..? Dis-je bégayant, rougissant et hésitant.

-Tu l'aiiiiiiiime! Lança Happy en roulant la langue comme il adore le faire, et ce qui a le don bien évidemment de m'énerver.

-Pas du tout! Et arrête de rouler ta langue comme ça! En plus, d'où tu sors? M'énervais-je.

Tsss, ils en font toute une histoire et en plus Happy dit que je l'aime, et tout ça, juste parce qu'on a faillit s'embra...

-QUOI? Criais-je en me rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Grey.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Erza.

-Tu l'aiiiiiiiime! Répéta Happy de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait précédemment.

Mirajane ne dit rien, mais son regard était toujours plein d'étoiles, et ses mains étaient jointe juste devant elle, ce qui en disait assez long sur sa pensée... En tout cas... J'ai failli embrasser Grey? Grey a failli m'embrasser? On a failli s'embrasser? Je crois avoir raté un épisode... Non, en fait, même plus d'un! Ça devait être un mauvais rêve... Quoique, mauvais? Si, Natsu a tout fait rater... Kyaaaa! Non j'ai jamais penser ça! Je veux revenir en arrière et annuler cette pensé!

Je regarda en direction de Grey -qui avait arrêté de se battre avec Natsu-, il était actuellement assit sur les marches de l'escalier, me regardant fixement. En voyant qu'il me regardait, je rougis et tourna la tête vers le bar, sous le regard interrogateur de Mirajane et Erza, Happy, lui était partit rejoindre Sharuru pour lui offrir l'éternel poisson...

Pourquoi ais-je réagit comme ça? Pourquoi je le regarde bien plus souvent qu'avant? Pourquoi je le trouve bien plus séduisant qu'avant? Pourquoi quand je le vois j'ai une folle envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser? Pourquoi quand je vois une autre fille être trop près de lui je m'énerve? Pourquoi quand je le vois regarder une autre fille je m'énerve aussi? Pourquoi n'est-il plus au même statue que Erza ou Natsu dans mon coeur... Pourquoi suis-je tombée amoureuse... Tant de questions sans réponse... ... Je suis tombée amoureuse? De Grey? C'est vrai que ça répondrais à plusieurs questions... Donc je suis tombée amoureuse... c'est aussi simple que ça... et aussi compliqué... De toute façon je suis sûre que Grey ne m'aime pas, du moins, il ne m'aime pas comme moi je viens de me rendre compte que je l'aimais... Bizarrement, ça ne m'attriste pas t'en que ça... Alors ça voudrait dire que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui? Si... mais... pas tant que ça... Raaah! C'est compliqué! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse d'un de mes meilleurs amis? En plus si je lui dit, ça va sûrement casser toute notre amitié! C'est horrible, atroce... Et après, Erza -étant sûrement sa meilleure amie- va sûrement arrêter d'être mon amie et me traiter comme une simple connaissance... Et peut-être pareil pour Natsu! Je vais me retrouvé enceinte d'un de mes ex-meilleurs amis, avec un enfant à nourrir, -et moi aussi- plus le loyer, et surtout sans mes amis pour m'aider en mission, je vais me retrouver à la porte, et mendier dans les rues avec un enfant dans les bras... Et je vais mourir d'une maladie horrible juste après mon enfant qui me l'aura refiler... Je me fait un filme là... Mais je ne vais tout de même pas le dire à Grey. Je sentis des regards perplexe sur moi, les gens autour de moi se demandaient sûrement ce qu'il m'arrivait.

-Ça va Lucy? Me demanda Natsu inquiet en posant gentiment sa main sur mon épaule. Tu as une aura déprimante autour de toi... Ajouta-t-il.

Voir Natsu s'inquiéter comme ça pour moi me remontais le morale. Je lui fis un grand sourire et répondis :

-Oui, merci, t'inquiète pas.

Natsu enleva sa main de mon épaule et je le vis détourner le regard légèrement rougissant.

-A.. Ah. Tant mieux. Finit-il par dire.

Et au bout de quelques secondes il me re-regarda dans les yeux et me sourit. Après ça, on entendit un grand « BOUM » suivit d'un « CRAC ». Il y eu un grand silence dans la guilde, puis tout le monde -perplexe- se tourna vers Grey-toujours assit sur l'escalier-, qui venait de casser la marche d'escalier qui était à la portée de sa main à coup de poing, d'ailleurs la main de Grey était toute ensanglantée. Je me leva d'un coup et courra vers Grey pour voir comment allait sa main. Le brouhaha naturel de la guilde reprit. Je m'agenouillai et lui prit sa main en sang.

-Grey t'es malade? Pourquoi t'as fait ça? T'as la main en sang maintenant... Viens on va voir Wendy... Dis-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

On se leva, puis il me suivit comme un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise et qui suivait sa mère, c'est à dire, sans dire un mot et pas très fier de lui. On s'avança vers Wendy, pauvre Wendy, on l'occupe un peu trop aujourd'hui, déjà tout à l'heure pour moi, maintenant pour Grey...

-Wendy, re-bonjour, désolé de encore te déranger, mais cette fois-ci c'est pour Grey. Annonçais-je en insistant sur le « encore ».

-Re-bonjour, Lucy-san, Grey-san, et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. On retourne dans l'infirmerie de la guilde? Assura Wendy dans un sourire.

-Merci Wendy, tu es trop gentille, et c'est partit pour l'infirmerie, ah et faisons attention à la marche cassée. Répondis-je admirative pour la gentillesse naturelle de Wendy

Et nous voilà à l'infirmerie, Wendy est en train de soigner Grey, qui est assit sur le lit, et n'a toujours pas décroché un mot.

-Voilà, c'est finit! T'as de la chance, tu n'as rien de casser. Dit Wendy à Grey en souriant.

-Merci... Remercia Grey en regardant sa main.

Et c'était : le premier mot de Grey! La plupart du temps, le premier mot c'est pas « maman »? Enfin, s'il aurait appelé Wendy « maman » je crois que ça voudrait dire qu'il n'avait pas qu'un blessure à la main mais aussi à la tête... De plus, Wendy est plus jeune que lui... ... A quoi je penses depuis un moment? Depuis le temps, Wendy est partit et Grey me regarde bizarrement, il doit se demander ce que je fais. Je le regarde, et voyant qu'il me regarde toujours, je me met à rougir légèrement.

-Ça va Lucy? T'es bizarre depuis deux minutes. Me demanda la seule personne dans cette pièce à part moi, on peux aussi l'appeler Grey.

-C'est rien... Sinon, toi! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris à taper sur cette pauvre marche? Répondis-je.

-Tu plains la marche et pas ma main?

-À ce que je sache, c'est pas la marche qui t'a frappée.

-... Ouai... Mais elle m'a regardé méchamment!

-Grey! Elle n'a pas d'yeux! Et c'est une marche d'escalier en bois! Elle n'est pas vivante.

-Si elle est pas vivante pourquoi tu la plains?

-... Là n'est pas la question, pourquoi tu t'es mis à frapper la première chose qui t'es passée par la main?

-Qui te dis que c'était la première chose?

-Arrête d'éviter la question!

Il ne me répondit pas, ce qui évidement, m'intrigua et m'énerva.

-Grey! Répond!

-... Toi et Natsu... Vous êtes vraiment proches n'est ce pas?

**-**Évidement, c'est mon meilleur ami. Ah! J'avais dit, arrête d'éviter la question!

-Ça m'a énervé! De te voir aussi proche de cet abruti de tête-à-flamme...

J'écarquillai les yeux. Hein? J'ai dû mal comprendre... Grey est jaloux de Natsu?

- Gre-

Je ne pu finir ma phrase que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait sur un Jett qui avait l'air désolé, et derrière une Wendy dégoûtée.

-J'ai l'impression d'être devenue la nouvelle infirmière de la guilde... Murmura Wendy.

-Désolé Wendy, mais depuis la mission avec Levy et Droy, j'ai le bras qui me fait super mal. S'excusa Jett.

Jett et Wendy s'arrêtèrent, ils nous dévisagèrent pendant que nous faisions pareil. À ce que j'ai compris, Jett s'est fait mal au bras lors de sa dernière mission avec Levy et Droy, donc il a demandé à Wendy de voir ça, donc Wendy se plaint car elle a l'impression d'être devenu la nouvelle infirmière de la guilde... Ceci expliquerait la raison de leur venu ici.

-Vous étiez encore là? Désolé... S'excusa Wendy.

Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi elle s'excuse... Jett fit un sourire bizarre et le regard qui va avec.

-On vous dérangeai pas j'espère? Sinon on peut partir... Proposa Jett.

Oui! Vous nous dérangez! Dégagez! Je veux savoir le fin mot de cette histoire!

-Non pas du tout. Dis-je en même temps que Grey.

Ma parole est parfaitement en accord avec mes pensés... ou pas... Nous sortîmes de cette pièce qui commençais à nous être trop familière -à mon goût- pour aujourd'hui.

Trois jours passèrent après cet incident, et durant ces deux jours, Natsu et Grey étaient bizarre. D'ailleurs, ils ne se sont pas battu une seule fois depuis. Là, c'était le matin du troisième jour, j'étais chez moi. Natsu n'était pas venu squatter chez moi hier et avant-hier, je ne l'avait pas vu le matin dans mon lit ou sur mon canapé hier avant-hier, ce qui est très bizarre! Ça ne devrait pas être plutôt normal? Peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé une autre personne chez qui squatter...

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de chez moi, quand j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. C'est rare que quelqu'un toque à la porte! D'habitude, soit elle s'ouvre d'un coup sur quelqu'un, soit la personne est déjà là... Bon, vu que je suis devant la porte, je devrais peut-être ouvrir? J'ouvris la porte, et je découvris Natsu.

-Salut Natsu! Tu as pris des nouvelles bonnes résolutions? Vas-y entre. L'accueillais-je.

Tiens, il est encore pensif... Ça fait vraiment bizarre de le voir sérieux... Pas désagréable non plus. Natsu entra, puis je fermai la porte derrière lui. Je me tournai vers lui.

-Ça va Natsu? Depuis que Grey à casser une marche t'es pas bien... Hier et avant-hier t'es pas venu squatter, et là, tu toques à la porte! Il t'es arrivé quelque chose? Demandais-je inquiète.

Natsu me regarda tristement dans les yeux.

-Lucy... Ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plais... L'autre jour à la guilde, je me suis rendit compte d'un truc... Ce truc à un rapport avec toi et moi. J'ai toujours eu envie de te protéger, dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, donc quand tu as dit que tu voulais intégrer fairy tail, j'étais content, car là je pouvais mieux te protéger, après en plus on a fait équipe. Mais depuis quelques temps, cette envie est beaucoup plus forte. Je me sens super mal quand tu n'es pas là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi toute les deux secondes, j'ai envie de te sentir près de moi, ça m'énerve quand tu es près d'autres mecs, surtout de cet enfoiré d'iceberg. Quand tu souris, je sens mon monde s'illuminer, comme si son soleil était enfin là, donc j'ai envie à mon tour de sourire, en revanche quand tu es triste, je le sens s'assombrir comme si son soleil laissait place au vide, noir et triste, donc je suis aussi triste, mais je veux aussi que tu ne sourisse qu'à moi. Non, je veux carrément que tu ne sois qu'à moi., je veux que tu ne regarde que moi, que tu ne touches que moi, je crois avoir été jaloux une fois d'un simple verre... Je dois toujours contrôler ma forte envie de te serrer dans mes bras et de t'embrasser. J'ai finalement compris ce que tout ça voulait dire, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je t'aime, c'est même pire, je suis fou de toi, je suis dépendant de toi... M'avoua Natsu changeant souvent d'expression, mais restant le plus souvent dans un expression triste et sincère.

Je sentis les larmes commencer à couler, je me jetai presque dans les bras de Natsu et le serrai. Pourquoi est-il tombé amoureux de moi? C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas le rendre triste! De plus, presque tout ce qu'il a dit je le ressent aussi, mais envers Grey. Alors, je pleurais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami qui venait de me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je ne veux pas le rendre triste! Natsu! Natsu! Natsu... Je finis par sentir ses bras m'entourer et me serrer à son tour.

-Lucy... Pourquoi tu pleures? Je déteste te voir pleurer... Désolé... C'est de ma faute?... Questionna Natsu.

-Tu es... mon meilleur ami! Je... Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste!... Je ne sais pas quoi faire! ... Je ne vais pas te mentir... Évidemment... je t'aime! Mais... pas de la même façon... Alors... je pleure pour toi... Répondis-je en pleurant, ce qui rendait la compréhension plus difficile.

On s'effondra sur le sol, ce qui faisait que maintenant, on était à genou toujours enlacé.

-Lucy... Tu... aimes Grey, n'est-ce pas? Me demanda Natsu.

Je répondis au bout de quelques secondes par un hochement de tête. Après ça, sentis le menton de Natsu se poser sur ma tête, ses bras se resserrer autour de moi, et je l'entendis pleurer silencieusement.

On se calma au bout de sûrement quelques minutes, mais on resta comme ça encore un peu, peut-être quelques minutes, ou une heure, ou quelques heures, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

-Il faudrait peut-être aller à la guilde... Proposais-je.

-Peut-être... Me répondit Natsu.

Je me leva d'un coup, ce qui fit mal à Natsu qui avait toujours son menton sur ma tête.

-Allez, on y va! Et restons amis! M'exclamais-je.

-Pourquoi on aurait plus été amis? Demanda Natsu debout, et en se frottant le menton.

J'avais un peu oublié que Natsu restait un idiot... Il était si sérieux tout à l'heure... Bah, c'est pas si grave qu'il soit un idiot! Je l'aime bien comme il est!

-Laisse tombé, c'est pas grave. Dis-je.

Après ces quelques paroles et quelques grognements de Natsu, on arriva enfin à la guilde. Juste avant d'entrer dans la guilde, je regarda Natsu. Ce ne serra pas plus dure pour lui de rester mon ami? Je ne sais pas...Ça aurait peut-être été mieux que je me mette à m'éloigner de lui petit à petit? Je ne sais pas... Ce que je sais, c'est que j'aime Natsu comme si c'était mon frère, c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux surtout pas perdre son amitié. Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de lui faire du mal... Mais lui n'a même pas penser à ne plus être mon ami. Mais si... Raaah trop de mais! Je vis Natsu se tourner vers moi, puis me faire un grand sourire. Natsu... J'aurais dû tomber amoureuse de toi, et pas de Grey... J'observai vite fait les gens qui étaient à la guilde, je ne vis pas Grey. Tout à coup, je ressentis comme un énorme manque, ça me faisait mal au niveau de la poitrine, je ressentis des pincements sur mon coeur, ce qui faisait mal. Et dire que tout ça était psychologique. Je vis Erza en train de manger, attention surprise: un fraisier! Mais quelle surprise! D'ailleurs j'ai trouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps un moyen de contrer la colère de la grande et si redoutée Erza, du moins quand on sait qu'elle va nous engueuler à l'avance, il suffit d'acheter un gâteau à la fraise avant d'aller la voir! Je suis sûre que ça marche. Je m'avança vers Erza, laissant Natsu derrière qui préféra éviter de me suivre de ce côté là.

**-**Salut Erza. Saluais-je.

-Oh, salut Lucy. Répondit Erza.

Je m'assis en face d'elle. Comment elle fait pour manger autant de gâteaux sans grossir ne serais-ce qu'un peu?

-Quoi de neuf? Demandais-je.

Elle avala une part de gâteau avant de me répondre.

-Rien de très intéressent... Ah, si, Grey te cherchais, dès qu'il est arrivé il a dit: « Lucy est là? », puis un moment il est partit il a demandé : « Lucy est-elle arrivé? ». De plus, il est arrivé assez tôt, et à sa tête on voyait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis ces temps-ci, donc un moment il s'est endormit, et il a dit un mot, devine? « Lucy... », mais le truc c'est que, quand vous êtes arrivé avec Natsu, il s'est énervé et est partit. Je crois que c'est tout.

Je rougis devant tout ce qu'avait dit Erza, et pas qu'un peu, je pouvais faire un concours avec une tomate. D'ailleurs en voyant ça, Erza -qui s'apprêtait à manger une part de gâteau- fit un sourire, ce sourire qui en dit long sur sa pensé : « Héhé, je vais m'amuser là-dessus... ». Elle finit son gâteau puis me regarda.

-Dis moi Lucy, est-ce que tu m'aimes? En amitié je veux dire. Me demanda Erza.

Qu'est ce qu'elle cherche?

-Oui biens-sur. Répondis-je.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Natsu?

Je me rappela la scène de tout à l'heure, et je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre tristement.

-Oui aussi...

Erza me lança un regard interrogateur, mais finis par passer.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Grey?

-Oui... Dis-je avec quelques rougeurs.

Je vis Erza faire un grand sourire.

-Bon, je vais voir Mirajane, j'ai quelques petites choses à lui dire, et à lui montrer aussi. Déclara Erza en se levant.

Elle s'en alla. Je la regarda perplexe, et en espérant qu'elle n'ai pas tout compris. Je me retourna car j'avais cru voir Erza regarder derrière moi, et là je le vis, et oui, c'était Grey. Il était tout rouge, aussi rouge qu'un homme peut l'être, peut-être même plus, et moi j'étais d'à peu près la même couleur. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime en amitié, mais ça ne sort pas.

_« Parce que c'est Grey, je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je parlais d'amitié, parce que c'est Grey, je n'y arrive plus, je perds tout mes moyens... »_

_« Parce que c'est Lucy, même si j'ai compris, je n'arrive pas à lui dire simplement, « moi aussi je t'aime bien! », parce que c'est Lucy, je n'y arrive plus, je perds tout mes moyens... »_

-Ah... euh... c'est... euh... Hésita Grey.

-euh... Am- Commençais-je avant que Grey me coupe.

-Moi aussi... euh... aime... bien...?

-Euh... Oui! Amis! M'exclamais-je en levant le poing en l'air.

-Amis! Répéta Grey en faisant le même geste que moi.

On resta quelques secondes avec le poing en l'air, je re-visualisai la scène qui venait de se passer dans ma tête, et je baissai calmement le poing, je vis Grey faire la même chose. Exactement trois secondes pile passèrent, après ces trois secondes, j'éclatai de rire en même temps que Grey. Ce qui venait de se passer était tellement bête, surtout de le vivre et de se rendre compte un moment après que c'était nous-même qui venions de faire ça, et que nos gestes et nos paroles étaient... vraiment idiots.

Plusieurs semaine passèrent. Au lieu de nous éloigner, Natsu et moi, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés, on se disait tout, mais vraiment tout! Enfin toute les choses qui valent la peine d'être dites, et on évitait aussi les problèmes de coeur, et on évite de parler de Grey. Une fois, sans faire exprès, j'ai parler d'un truc qui m'a mis un peu triste sur Grey, et là, Natsu s'est sentit plutôt mal, et à son tour il m'a dit un truc sur ce qu'a fait la fille qui l'aime qui lui a fait mal, à mon tour, je me suis sentit très mal. C'est compliqué cette histoire! Durant ces semaines, Grey et moi, on a beaucoup rougis, et on a aussi beaucoup levé le poing en criant « Amis! ». Ce qui fait que quand des gens nous voient, ils doutent de notre santé mentale. En même temps, je les comprends. Mais je ne peux pas bien réfléchir si Grey est trop près de moi, je sais c'est bête mais bon. Je suis maintenant en mission qui officiellement devrait duré huit mois, mais ça fait longtemps que on l'a finit. Comme ça, je devrait accouché de deux êtres vivants durant cet pseudo-mission-super-longue, et oui, on a découvert il n'y a pas longtemps que je portais des jumeaux! Du coup j'me sens grosse... J'ai gagné un kilo! C'est horrible! Ah aussi, avant ma poitrine n'était pas petite, mais là elle est carrément grosse j'ai l'impression. Comment ça elle était déjà grosse avant? Là je suis dans ma chambre que je partage avec Erza. Notre client avait une maison un peu plus petite que celle des Heartfilia, du coup, ça ne le dérange pas de nous héberger. J'ai fais la mission avec Erza -évidement sinon elle ne partagerais pas la même chambre que moi- que l'on a mis au courant à propos du.. « truc » de notre mission, et elle s'est mis au courant toute seule pour tout les problèmes sentimentaux concernant Natsu, et les miens. Il y a aussi Natsu, qui est presque en train de se faire liquider par Erza parce qu'il tente de rentrer dans notre chambre, en compagnie de Happy, qui nous a aussi évidement accompagné dans la mission, et qui avait été renseigner -très rapidement- du pourquoi du comment la mission allait durer si longtemps. Il y aussi -encore évidement- Grey , notre cher exhibitionniste, mage de glace et sujet de la plupart de mes pensés. Natsu et Grey ne partage pas la même chambre, parce que sinon il y aurait eu un meurtre depuis longtemps, mais leur chambre sont juste séparées d'une porte. J'ai découvert que Natsu avait de temps en temps quelques... envies de meurtres..? envers Grey, mais ce dernier répondait aussitôt.

Bon, je devrait peut-être aidé à la survie de Natsu? Je vis Erza commencer à sortir une épée. Ouai je vais aider Natsu.

-Erza, je penses que tu peux éviter de tuer Natsu et le laisser passer? Proposais-je sans même bouger du lit sur lequel j'étais assise depuis un moment.

Erza me regarda, puis renvoya sa lame dans son monde. Je vis Natsu me faire un grand sourie, et commencer à passer, je vis aussi Happy juste derrière Natsu.

-Ah, mais ne laisse pas passer Happy. Repris-je.

Et là, Erza étira ses lèvres dans un sourire sadique pendant que Natsu disait au revoir à Happy d'un signe de main accompagné par un petit « Bye-bye ». Quelque fois Natsu peut être vraiment méchant avec Happy. Natsu vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit, pendant que Erza revenait après avoir fait je-ne-sais-quoi à Happy.

-Qui a dit que tu pouvais squatter mon lit? Demandais-je calmement à Natsu.

-Natsu peut squatter le lit de Lucy. Voilà, moi je l'ai dit. Lança Natsu.

Je soupira et le laissa faire ce qu'il veux. Erza c'était assise sur son lit, en face de nous.

-En fait, pourquoi tu viens squatter?

-Comme ça. Ce sera moins ennuyant que de rester tout seul dans sa chambre à rien faire, à part regarder Happy manger un poisson. Me répondit Natsu.

-Et pourquoi tu va pas voire Grey? Demanda innocemment Erza.

Je sentis une aura noire sortir de la personne assise à côté de moi.

-Tu sais bien, en ce moment dès que Natsu voit Grey, il ne peux pas s'empêcher de le frapper, et vis versa d'ailleurs. De plus, je penses que rien que de parler de lui, ou l'idée d'aller le voir, énerve Natsu. Dis-je à la place de Natsu.

Après ça il y eu un petit silence, l'aura noire de Natsu avait disparue. Quelques pleurs de Happy disant « Ouinnnn! Natsu est méchant! Erza est méchante! Lucy est un monstre très méchant! » cassa le silence. C'était maintenant à mon tour de m'entourer d'une aura noire.

-Ce soir on mangera du chat... Murmurais-je assez fort pour que Erza et Natsu l'entende.

-Euuh... Lucy... Tu fais peur... Tu sais Happy le pensait pas... Moi je trouve que tu ne ressemble pas à un monstre... Tenta Natsu.

Ce que dit Natsu me calma un peu.

-Sauf si on tiens compte du fait qu'un démon peut être aussi un monstre, quelque fois Lucy est un vrai démon... Ajouta-t-il en pensant que je ne l'entendais pas, ce qui bien sur est faux.

Là, je sautai sur Natsu ce qui le fit se coucher sur le lit tandis que j'étais assise juste au dessus de ses genoux. Je me mis à le chatouiller au niveau des côtes, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rire évidemment. J'ai découvert que Natsu était assez chatouilleux, donc, vu que quand je le frappe, ça ne lui fait pas si mal que ça, je vais le faire mourir de rire, au sens propre. Erza nous regardait en mangeant un fraisier sortit de nul-part. C'est à ce moment là que Grey -torse-nu- décida d'ouvrir la porte pour nous gueuler dessus.

-C'est pas bientôt finit ce... vacarme...? Commença Grey en gueulant puis en baissant la voix au fur et à mesure.

On s'était tous arrêter pour le regarder. Natsu avait bouger et lever la tête pour le regarder, moi je m'étais à moitié tourner, et Erza avait simplement tourner la tête sur la droite. Tout à coup, Grey partit en referma la porte en même temps de dire qu'il était désolé du dérangement. Natsu et moi nous nous sommes mis à rougir énormément. L'angle de vue de Grey sur la position que j'avais sur Natsu et ce que je faisais a pu le faire se méprendre... D'ailleurs je crois que c'est ce qu'il a fait, d'où sa phrase et nos rougeurs.

-Je crois que vous devriez aller lui expliquer... Je pense qu'il a mal compris, non, en fait c'est sûre qu'il a mal compris. Exposa Erza.

Je me retirai de dessus Natsu, et courra en direction de Grey. Je claqua la porte de la chambre une fois cette dernière passée, pour dire qu'il ne faut pas me suivre, et pour prévenir Grey de ma présence. Grey se tourna vers moi l'air interrogateur. Je suis maintenant essoufflé devant lui. Que lui dire? « Tu sais, en fait je le chatouillais, donc je penses que tu as mal compris. » Euh, non. J'avais maintenant repris mon souffle.

-Je savais pas... que tu entretenais une pareil relation avec... Natsu... Déclara Grey rougissant et en disant le nom de Natsu comme avec dégoût.

C'était donc vraiment ça qu'il pensait? Non! Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'aime quelqu'un d'autres! Je n'aime que lui! Natsu n'est qu'un ami!

-Je ne suis pas avec Natsu! Et je ne risque pas de l'être! Il est mon meilleur ami! C'est tout. M'exclamais-je.

Et si... Et si je lui disais?

-Ah? Pourtant vous êtes vraiment proche... Vous vous souriez souvent, en ce moment j'ai l'impression que tu le laisse faire ce qu'il veux, et j'ai souvent l'impression que vous êtes un couple.

Et si je lui disais? Même si il me rejette, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que j'aime un autre que lui... Alors, si je lui dis que je n'aime que lui, il devrait comprendre... Souvent il faut dire les choses pour que l'on comprenne.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'aime Natsu... Parce que... Tu sais... Je... t'ai-

Mais je ne pu finir ma phrase car des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes. Hein? Grey venait de m'embrasser? Grey venait de m'embrasser? Grey venait de m'embrasser? Je finis par profiter de ce baiser pendant qu'une multitude de sensation me parsemait dans tout le corps. Mais les lèvres de Grey quitta les miennes à regret. On ne peux pas parler et embrasser en même temps.

-Moi, je ne veux pas que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autres que moi, je dois être jaloux, mais c'est parce que je t'aime. Me déclara Grey dans un sourire.

Là, mon corps bougea tout seul, je me jeta dans les bras de Grey en larme. Ce dernier commença à agiter les bras un peu paniqué, mais finit par m'enlacer à son tour.

-Pourquoi tu pleures?

_« Pourquoi tu pleures? »_, cette phrase, Natsu aussi me l'avait dites, là je pleurais de tristesse, désolé Natsu, mais...

-Je pleures de joie... Moi aussi je t'aime!

Il me serra encore plus, en fait un peu plus et j'étouffai, mais si c'est dans ses bras, je vais pas trop me plaindre. J'arrêtai de pleurer assez rapidement, mais comme j'étais bien dans ses bras, je ne bougeai pas.

-Ça te dis d'aller dans le jardin de la propriété? C'est toujours plus agréable qu'un couloir tout doré avec des pleurs de chats bleus volants. Proposa Grey.

Je me décollai de son torse -toujours nu évidement- à regret, mais je lui pris la main avant d'acquiescer. On se dirigea en marchant vers le jardin.

-En fait tu faisais quoi avec l'allumette? Demanda le magnifique mage de glace.

-Je le chatouillais. Répondis-je simplement.

Grey me lança un regard perplexe.

-Pourquoi?

-Il m'énervais. Tu sais il est super chatouilleux, je me suis dis que je pouvais le faire mourir de rire. T'as cas lui en faire toi des chatouilles, enfin, si tu veux t'en prendre à lui.

-Je me vois très mal faire des chatouilles à la tête-à-flamme...

On discuta comme ça de tout et de rien.

Les huit mois passèrent beaucoup plus vite que ce que je pensais, les premiers mois passèrent par une petite déprime de Natsu, mais il m'a dit qu'il était tout de même heureux si je l'étais. Quand les bébé sont né, on a vu que c'était des feux-jumeaux, c'est à dire une fille et un garçon. Mais le truc le plus bizarre, c'est qu'on a découvert que l'expérience des scientifiques-tarés étaient de mélanger les gênes. Layla -comme ma mère- avait les cheveux roses de Natsu, et mes yeux. Quand a Haru – au début Natsu voulait l'appeler Ignir, mais on a refuser-, il a aussi les cheveux roses de Natsu, mais il a les yeux de Grey. Natsu et Grey n'avait plus envie de se tuer dès qu'il se voyait, mais il se sont souvent disputer pour savoir qui serait le « père principal », ils ont quand même deux pères et une mère les petits! On a finalement décider que Grey serait le père principal car on est en couple, mais on ne sait toujours pas comment ils vont appeler Natsu, peut-être ce sera Papa-Natsu et Papa-Grey? Sinon, on a pas vraiment expliquer le pourquoi du comment j'avais deux faux-jumeaux qui avait les cheveux roses et un air de Grey à la guilde. On a juste dit que leur père était Grey _et_ Natsu. En fait, il n'y a que Erza, le Maître, Happy et évidement Grey, Natsu et moi, qui savent tout. Mais le plus important était tout de même que en fin de compte, j'étais assez contente de Layla et Haru, cette mission de il y a maintenant trois ans m'a permis de me rapprocher de Grey et Natsu. Cette mission a changé notre vie à Grey, Natsu et moi! Mais on ne s'en plaint pas trop non plus, même Natsu. Je suis heureuse avec Grey, Layla et Haru! Et c'est le principal!


End file.
